Daughter of Rohan
by Lindriel
Summary: A skeptic who has no use for LOTR finds herself in Rohan as the War of the Rings builds up. Chapter 15- A heartfelt conversation and a chance for hope. (No slash)
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
** A deep voice, smooth and threatening, cut through the darkness.   
  
So, you have chosen death. A flickering light was the only response on the faces of the onlookers. Another voice broke through the silence.   
  
Okay. Class is almost over, so we'll end here for the day. Your assignment for the weekend is to read the corresponding sections of the book and make a list of reasons why the screenwriters might have made the changes in the plot that we saw today. Consider style and other elements that could have inspired them to make alterations in the story. This will be the theme of your next essay, so put some thought into it. See you all on Monday.  
  
A sudden flurry of rustling began as students shoved notebooks into their backpacks and headed for the door, talking animatedly. Erin sighed as she completed the entry in her assignment pad and swung her pack onto her back. The bell rang, and the other students flowed unto the hall towards the lockers.   
  
Smoothing the skirt of her uniform, Erin pushed against the flow. _At least I was able to get my books earlier, _she thought, and broke free of the rush. The Art of Screenwriting was the last period of the day, thank goodness. _Why do the changes matter so much? It's not like it's a real story, where someone can sue if you mess up.   
  
_All of Erin's friends thought it was great, using The Lord of the Rings as the example for class. Of course, they were the type of people who could quote the books and movie verbatim, speak and write , whatever that was, and held discussions about obscure points of the stories. The latest topic was, Are all of the Istari Maiar, or is it just Gandalf?  
  
For goodness sake, they acted as if the stories had really happened, and considered the changes in the movie to be like blasphemy. Erin shook her head. She didn't even like the books, at least the the first one, which they were reading in class. They just weren't realistic.   
  
_I mean, come on, _she thought._ I'm expected to believe in little people called hobbits, not to mention dwarves, elves, and magic rings? _She stopped and took a deep breath. _You're arguing with yourself. Just don't think about it. Don't let it ruin your weekend.   
  
_Erin smiled, realizing that she'd been walking with her head ducked and shoulders hunched, as if fearing an attack. She relaxed. There was no need to hurry. Her parents were out of town for the weekend driving Grandma back to Chicago. The drive from Maryland to Chicago was long, so they'd left in the morning.   
  
They were planning to stay tomorrow and part of Sunday before driving home to arrive late Sunday. So there was no reason to hurry, unless to get the heavy backpack off. Erin quickened her pace and got home in half an hour.  
  
As she turned her key in the lock, she looked at the sky. Clear blue, and it was supposed to rain all weekend. The door swung open. Dumping the backpack on the steps, she went into the kitchen in search of food.   
  
A note sat on the counter. : I made muffins. They're in the tin on the cabinet. There's more food in the fridge. Have a nice weekend. Love, Mom. Erin opened the tin and pulled out a few muffins. Cranberry-coconut. _My favorite, _she thought, dropping them into a ziplock bag.   
  
_It's too pretty a day to stay inside. I never get any work done Friday afternoon anyway. _Erin dropped the muffins into a cloth pouch, adding a water bottle, apple, and a pocket knife for the apple. As an afterthought she grabbed her house key. Swinging the pouch over her shoulder, Erin locked the door behind herself and set out for the woods behind her house.  
  
Erin whistled softly, enjoying the solitude of the unmarked forest; not many people were interested in this tiny section of forest. In the summer Erin had spent days exploring the woods until they were as familiar as her backyard. But now that school had started, there hadn't been much opportunity to come back. In fact, this was the first time since the beginning of school.   
  
Glancing up, Erin blinked. She was facing a pair of unfamiliar trees. They were pretty, branches intertwined in a sort of arch. _I wonder how I missed them before. They're kind of memorable, _she thought as she walked under the branches. She glanced back at the trees again and paused.   
  
_Strange. From this side they don't look much like an arch. It must be an optical illusion. _Shrugging off her puzzlement, she continued to a patch of light that promised a clearing. _I just must have missed this corner before.  
  
_Erin stepped from dappled shadows into clear sunlight, and for a second time stopped in confusion. In front of her spread rolling hills of tall grass. Off in the distance, a ridge of fierce mountains faded into blue mist.   
  
There's no way this is Maryland. She was startled at the sound of her own voice. She was even more startled at the voice that suddenly came from behind her and to the left.   
  
Halt maiden, and declare your purposes to the riders of the Mark. The voice had an unfamiliar accent. Erin slowly turned. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought, seeing the man who had spoken. He wore a plumed helmet, carried a sword, and rode a tall bay mare.   
  
Erin took a deep breath. _This is ridiculous, _she thought, even as she opened her mouth, and began to speak.**  
**


	2. A Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
**I am Erin, and I'm lost. Um, may I ask where I am? The man looked down at her suspiciously.   
  
he said, his accent changing the sounds subtly, That sounds Elvish. Erin hurriedly spoke up at the look on his face.   
  
I'm from Maryland. I'm not an elf. _Wow, I never thought I'd have make that clear. I must be under too much stress. _The man continued to stare at her, then responded.   
  
No, you do not have the elven look about you, regardless of your name. I am called Widfara, and you have entered the lands of Theoden, King of Rohan.  
  
she said. _How do I respond to that? Is the name supposed to mean something to me? Maybe he'll tell me what to do.   
  
_Well, traveler Erin, you must come with me to Edoras. Theoden-King will decide your fate. _That sounds interesting._ She smiled wryly. _It doesn't sound like I have much choice.   
  
  
_Widfara had dismounted, and motioned for her to mount the horse. Erin hesitated, suddenly remembering that she was still in her uniform skirt.   
  
_At least I've got shorts on underneath. _She started forward. _How hard can it be to ride a horse? _Erin managed to get on the horse with relative ease, with assistance from Widfara, who swung lightly up behind her.   
  
Speaking too softly for Erin to understand, Widfara urged the horse forward. At the walk, Erin thought, _See, there's nothing to it. _Once the horse hit a full gallop, though, she realized she'd judged too soon.   
  
All the blood drained from her face as she swayed from side to side. She clutched the horse's mane and closed her eyes, moaning softly. _Oh gosh, _she thought, _I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_The miles passed in a miserable blur, and Erin continued to ride like a sack of meal. Eventually, her nausea eased enough for her to open her eyes, though she kept them pointed straight ahead for the majority of the time.   
  
Widfara remained silent as he steadily guided the horse over the rolling hills. At a lessening of speed, Erin finally spoke, with a distinct effort to control her still unsteady stomach.   
  
Why are we stopping? There were no buildings within miles, unless they were behind some hills. Is there something wrong? Erin asked. Widfara shook his head.   
  
No, but look at the sky. Erin had been so wrapped up in her misery that she had not even taken notice of the time, and the sky was rapidly darkening as the sun disappeared behind the hills. We will stop here tonight.   
  
_Oh great. Staying out in the great outdoors. Just what I need. So I can get attacked by wild animals, or die of pneumonia, or something like that. _Erin stopped herself. She had finally come to accept that she was not dreaming, and for the moment had no way of getting home where she belonged, but that was no reason to get morbid or anything.   
  
_Besides, Widfara seems to know what he's doing. And on the positive side, I can get off of this horse.   
  
_Under the shelter of an over cropping of rock Widfara swiftly dismounted and removed blankets from a pack hanging from his saddle. As he set up camp, Erin gratefully (though none too gracefully) slid from the saddle and sank to the ground.   
  
Once she could feel solid earth beneath her again, she sighed. _I cannot see what my friends find appealing about horse riding in the slightest. I'm never going to get on another one as long as I live.   
  
_Her stomach grumbled loudly; Erin realized that she had never eaten her after-school snack.   
_And who knows how many hours have passed since then. _She quickly pulled out the muffins and ate two, trying to sort out her situation.   
  
_I'm stuck in some foreign place that I've never heard of, and that maybe is in a totally different time than I'm from. I have no way to get back, and I'm being taken to some king who will decide what to do with me. Afterwards... _But she didn't get any further in her analysis, as, exhausted by a day of riding, she fell asleep leaning against a stone.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
When she awoke, she was covered in a rough blanket and lying beside the rock. The sky was beginning to lighten, and Widfara was readying the horse. Erin suddenly became much more alert. _I have to ride that, that, creature again. I don't think I can even get on it, much less ride again.   
  
_Her entire body was sore in places that she didn't even know she had muscles. Widfara glanced over as she attempted to stand. He smiled.   
  
So you are awake. We will reach Edoras today by the afternoon if we start immediately. Erin tried to smile back as she walked stiffly towards the horse, her pack still slung over her shoulder. At the horse, she hesitated, and Widfara, correctly reading her pause, gave her a leg up.   
  
Once he had stowed her blanket away again, he joined her on the horse. Erin braced herself as the horse started moving, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable nausea. Remarkably, though, it did not come. She looked up, and realized that she was actually fairly comfortable, even with her sore muscles.   
  
You are beginning to feel the rhythms of the horse, young traveler. His name is Fasrunne. Erin grinned, and patted the horse's neck.   
  
Fasrunne. I like that.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
With only a brief stop to eat a meal of biscuits and cold meat provided by Widfara, the journey went quickly. Erin found herself looking with delight at the green expanse before her and at the teeth of the mountains prominent in the distance that she had been unable to absorb the day before.   
  
_You know, maybe I could learn to like this. _At the thought of her future though, she realized that no one knew where she was. _My parents must be wondering what happened if they tried to call home. And none of my friends know that I went for a walk in the woods, besides the fact that from what I've learned from listening to their discussions of fantasy novels, they probably couldn't find that odd archway anyway.   
  
_She sighed. It seemed to be becoming a bad habit. Widfara spoke, drawing her out of her reverie.   
  
Why do you sigh? The journey is ended. The city is before us. Erin looked where he indicated, and gasped in wonder. Straight ahead rose a tall hill, framed by the mountains, and from the hill grew a city. It was crowned with an enormous building that glinted gold in the bright daylight. Edoras.  



	3. The City

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
**Two rows of mounds lay silent as the horse and riders approached the gate.   
  
A voice rang out. Declare your name and your business. Widfara stopped Fasrunne.   
  
I am Widfara of the Mark. I bring a traveler to King Theoden. I found her on the edge of Fangorn and present her to the king so that he may decide her fate. Erin shivered. _That doesn't sound good at all. _The guards signaled them forward, and they entered the city. Widfara headed straight for the enormous golden hall that crowned the hill.   
  
It is all right, young Erin. The king is wise. I do not think he will be too harsh to one so young. He spoke gently, like a father. Erin smiled a little.   
  
Thank you, Widfara. I will remember your words. They continued in silence, the horse's steps muffled amidst the bustle of the city. _Well, this is it. Something is going to happen really soon. I only wish I knew what.  
  
  
_The clopping of the horse's hooves seemed to grow louder as the pair rose higher up the hill to the empty street leading to the great hall. Before a flight of steps, Widfara stopped.   
  
I can go no further. He called out and another guard appeared. Widfara dismounted and held a brief conference with the guard while Erin sat tensely on Fasrunne's back. Then Widfara turned to Erin. He will take you to the king.   
  
He helped Erin dismount, whispering softly, Be brave little one. Farewell. Then he swung onto the horse again, gave a sort of half salute, and wheeled, vanishing down a side street. Erin swallowed hard, and turned to follow the unsmiling guard.  



	4. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
**Up the stairs they walked toward the great golden hall. At the door sat a guard, tall and attentive. He rose to greet Erin.   
  
Welcome, traveler. I am Háma, doorwarden of the king. Before you may go in, you must leave any weapons you have at the door. Remembering her pocket knife, Erin lifted the strap of her bag over her head and handed it to Háma, who set it against the wall.   
  
_Better safe than sorry. That'd be the last thing I need, to be imprisoned for carrying a weapon illegally. _Háma opened the door, and Erin stepping into the shadowed hall, following close behind the guard. _Wow. These tapestries are amazing.   
  
  
_As she gazed around in awe, Erin suddenly noticed the raised throne at the end of the hall. On it sat a stooped old man, still majestic even in his crippling old age. Erin came to a halt abruptly as she realized the guard had stopped and was looking at her.   
  
_Oh gosh. Am I supposed to bow now or something? I never expected to meet royalty. I mean, it's not like they're a big thing in the States. _Erring on the side of caution, Erin bowed. The king spoke.   
  
Why do you bring this traveler to me? And where is Grima? _Grima? _Erin thought. _Boy, I'd hate to be stuck with that name.   
  
_Grima, my lord, is currently out of the city. The guard spoke respectfully. The traveler was found by a rider on the edges of Fangorn forest, and since the riders were told to bring in all who do not have permission from you... The king cut him off, peering at Erin with clear eyes.   
  
This traveler is but a young maiden! Give her to my sister-daughter Lady Eowyn, and she will take care of her. I have enough to worry about without the girl right now. _This is getting more interesting by the minute, _Erin thought wryly. _What on earth is a sister-daughter?   
  
_Yes my lord. I will find Lady Eowyn immediately. A gentle voice called out, There is no need to look for me. I am here.   
  
A slim form stepped forward from the shadows behind the throne. Lady Eowyn smiled at Erin. I will take care of the maiden, she said. The guard nodded and turned to leave. After the door shut behind him, King Theoden spoke again.   
  
Do as you see fit, Eowyn. To Erin he said, I see you are afraid and uncertain, young traveler. You need not be. No one will harm you here. You may go with Lady Eowyn now.   
  
Beginning to breathe again, and still surprised at the king's kind words, Erin managed a soft, Thank you, sire, before following Lady Eowyn out of the hall and into the welcoming sunshine.  
  
  
Erin followed Lady Eowyn down a street and into a large room. Lady Eowyn sat down, and motioned for Erin to do the same. Erin chose a small wooden stool and sat, expectantly awaiting Lady Eowyn's words.   
  
So, young traveler,' as I have heard you called, what is your name?   
  
My name is Erin.   
  
And why are you in Rohan? Erin thought carefully, then opted for the truth.   
  
I really don't know. I'm pretty lost.   
  
I see. Is there somewhere you can go from here?  
  
Not that I know of, Erin said, then added as an afterthought, my lady.   
  
The lady sat silent for a moment. How old are you, Erin?  
  
Lady Eowyn smiled slightly, then spoke slowly as if she were still deciding what to say. Well Erin, as it would seem that you have nowhere to go, you are welcome to stay in Edoras as long as you need to.   
  
Erin breathed a sigh of relief. _At least I know now that I don't have to wander around more. But what choices do I have here, when I still don't really know where this Rohan' is? _Um, my lady? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but where can I go in the city? I don't have anywhere to stay.   
  
Lady Eowyn's brow furrowed. In the pause, Erin mentally kicked herself. _Talk about being a pushy guest. They've been really generous as it is, and you want more. _Just as Erin drew a breath to begin an apology, Lady Eowyn spoke quietly.   
  
I have need of someone to assist me in various ways. If are willing to take a pledge of loyalty and service to Rohan and myself, then you may stay in my household and serve me.   
  
  
` Erin's heart began to pound in her ears. _That would be like admitting that I have almost no chance of ever getting home. But in reality, not admitting it wouldn't change the fact that it's true. I guess I should start considering this my home.   
  
_I will my lady. Erin was surprised at how confident the words sounded.   
  
You understand that by taking such an oath you are binding your fate to Rohan and myself? Erin spoke again, more softly.   
  
I do.   
  
And you are willing? Erin spoke this time close to a whisper.   
  
I am. A gentle smile spread across Eowyn's face.   
  
Then consider yourself bound to the oath. She paused. I was hoping you would accept. I have taken a liking to you, Erin-traveler. In a brisker tone she continued.   
  
And the first task I would have you do is follow me to your new lodgings so we can get you some decent clothing in exchange for those odd garments you are wearing. Erin nodded with grin.   
  
Yes, my lady. The lady spoke over her shoulder.   
  
And another thing. At least when no one else is around, you may call me Eowyn. The Lady' title is not necessary except around other people. Erin grinned even wider, and fell into step with Eowyn.  
  



	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
**Erin slid into the routine that was life at Edoras. She shared a room with Eowyn, sleeping in a small bed near the door so as to be ready at any time to help her mistress.  
  
Most of her duties were small errands, so she spent much of her time simply trailing behind Eowyn and observing the city. She suspected that Eowyn was trying to get her acquainted with Edoras and was being easy on her as she learned.   
  
An area that Erin greatly enjoyed learning about was the art of horse riding. Eowyn had been shock to learn of Erin's deficiency in the subject and was going out of her way to privately teach Erin so she would not be embarrassed if she needed to ride again.   
  
Fortunately, her original experience was not repeated. Eowyn procured for her use a young horse named Windfola who was both spirited and gentle as Erin rapidly advance toward becoming a comfortable rider.   
  
As her aching muscles constantly reminded her, though, Erin still had a while to go.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
One morning, a few weeks after her arrival, Erin was flitting through the streets on an errand, pausing periodically to untangle her skirts (she was still adjusting the the simple ankle length dresses she had to wear), when an older woman standing in a doorway called out.   
  
Good day, Fara. Erin looked around in confusion. No one else was in sight.   
  
She cautiously responded, Good day, my lady.   
  
The woman asked, And how is Theoden-King this day?   
  
The king is well. The woman smiled.   
  
Tell Lady Eowyn that the hearts of the people are with her always. Farewell Fara. The woman disappeared inside and Erin continued, puzzled, on her way.  
  
  
She dutifully reported the conversation to Eowyn, who smiled without comment. Then she added, Eowyn? The woman called me Fara.' Did she believe me to be another woman? Eowyn shook her head.   
  
No, Erin. you are seen often around the streets of Edoras, and the maidservant of Lady Eowyn is bound to be noticed and commented upon. The story of your arrival has spread. I am only surprised that it took so long for you to be addressed.   
  
Sensing that Erin still did not understand, Eowyn paused. Then comprehension dawned on her face.   
  
Oh. You do not know what Fara' means. It means farer,' or wanderer.' I believe that you are well liked, Erin. The people have accepted you.  
  
  
Erin thought about the revelation for a moment, then grinned.   
  
Then I'm truly a woman of Rohan now! I shall be known as Fara, the name chosen for me in my new home.   
  
_After all, I may very well live here for the rest of my life. Fara isn't a bad name at all, and I'll fit in better. I wonder how my parents are, though. They must be wondering where I am... _Erin quickly cut off the line of thought. It would get her nowhere. Eowyn looked at her quizzically.  
  
The name suits you well, for you have a roaming mind, eager to explore. And your mind has a tendency to wander away from your duties.  
  
Erin looked sharply at Eowyn, detecting a note of reproof in her voice. _What did I do to bring on that comment?   
  
_Eowyn gazed back sternly, then burst out laughing. I am only teasing, Fara. Do not look so stricken. You are fulfilling your duties far beyond my expectations. Now go. You need some time to yourself.   
  
Erin's eyes lit up. And, I suppose, Windfola needs some exercise and attention? Eowyn's eyes twinkled at the undisguised enthusiasm in her young ward's voice.   
  
Of course you may go ride. After all, to be a woman of Rohan, you must be a strong rider. Go outside the city and give Windfola the space he needs to run. Do not stray too far, though. Be back before the noonday meal.   
  
Erin nodded and hurried out to saddle Windfola.  
  



	6. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
  
**Mind clear and invigorated from her ride outside the city, Erin stabled Windfola and followed the winding pathways to Eowyn's quarters. Erin entered, then paused, looking around.   
  
_That's strange. I thought Eowyn would be out here. _She continued toward the bedchamber.   
  
_I can tell I'm changing when I'm starting to think the way they talk, _Erin thought wryly. _I can't believe I just called it a   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_As she passed through the doorway, Erin's eyes widened and she drew her breath in quickly. Lady Eowyn sat on the floor, slumped against the bed with her head on her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
My Lady! Erin said, hurrying to kneel by her mistress's side. What is the matter?   
  
Even with the obvious seriousness of the situation, Erin found herself thinking, _If this keeps up, I am going to forget contractions entirely. _Then she returned mentally to the situation before her. _Eowyn is crying? She's always been so self-controlled before...   
  
  
_Eowyn slowly lifted her face and looked at Erin. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were red.   
  
she began, her breath coming in ragged hiccups and sobs. My Lord Theoden has taken... She stopped, trying to control her breathing. Erin waited, sick with worry. Eowyn tried again. My Lord Theoden has taken Eomer, my brother, a prisoner in his own house.   
  
Erin was taken aback. For what reason, my lady? _Eomer? But I've only heard good things about his service to the king...   
  
_For threatening Grima, counselor to the king, and disobeying his orders. Rightly spoke Eomer, for nothing good has come to this house in Grima.   
  
  
Erin was surprised at the sudden steel in Eowyn's voice. She wordlessly rose, reaching down to Eowyn and lifting her to her feet.   
  
She guided Eowyn to a chair and slipped out of the room, quickly returning to her bereaved lady with a cool drink and a damp cloth with which to wipe her face. Eowyn smiled faintly and took a deep breath.   
  
Are you ready, my lady? Silently Eowyn nodded. Erin gently wiped her face and helped make her presentable as Eowyn's shoulders slowly relaxed and she regained her composure.   
  
_We will find a way to get Eomer out, that's for sure, _Erin thought, watching resolve settle firmly on Eowyn's face. Then her features returned to their customary imperturbability. Lady Eowyn was ready to return to the King, and Erin was right behind her.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I know this Chapter is short, but I'm really busy in school. I would appreciate it if people reviewed, because at the moment I don't know if anyone is reading this story. I would love to get feedback on how to improve it. Thanks!  
  
  



	7. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works.   
  
**Author's Note: I'm trying a new format for this chapter, so I'm re-posting it. I'd love feedback on how it works. I could go back and change the other chapters if it would make it easier. Thanks to the people who have reviewed (especially A - you are my most faithful reviewer!). For anyone else reading, *please* let me know what you think. Enough of my chattering, here's the chapter.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Erin sat up and slowly opened her eyes, blinking groggily. _I wonder what time it is? _Then she saw the sky through the window. It was lightening from a velvety blue to a pale pink, promising dawn. Erin yawned, then quietly slipped out of bed. She dressed and crossed the room to the fireplace. _I hope the embers did not go out this time. _Her first few attempts at banking the fire at night had resulted in a cold hearth in the morning.   
  
Fortunately for Erin, a few embers still glowed red under the ashes, and she was able to wake them into a merry fire without too much trouble. Crouched over the fire, Erin looked over at Eowyn.   
  
_Good, she's still asleep. She's been working so hard taking care of King Theoden, and she's got to be worn out. _A few days had passed since Eomer had been imprisoned, and although Eowyn herself could not visit her brother, she had sent Erin with food to assure Eomer that he was not forgotten by his sister.  
  
Erin had faithfully delivered the food, but could not work up the courage to speak to Eomer outside of repeating Eowyn's greetings and questions. Satisfied that the fire was burning steadily, Erin slipped out of the room.  
  
She returned carrying a tray laden with bread, cheese, and milk. Eowyn was awake, sitting silently by the window.   
  
The dawn is beautiful, is it not, Fara? Erin set the tray down and joined Eowyn at the window. She exhaled softly.   
  
Oh yes, my lady. It's wonderful. The dawn had broken clear and pure, painting the sky with brilliant pinks, golds, and purples. All around, a bright blue day was beginning.  
  
Oh, Eowyn, Erin breathed, It's so full of promise. What can go wrong in a day like this? Eowyn laughed, low and soft.   
  
Maybe you are right. It is a sign of hope in these dark days. The pair stayed a few more moments at the window. Then, with a sigh that was barely audible, Eowyn turned from the sunrise and focused her attention on breakfast.   
  
Erin waited a moment longer. _She looked more at peace than she has for a while now. I hope the day will bring good to her. _Then she too turned, joining her mistress in the meal.  
  
  
With the sun high in the sky, Erin found herself again striding through the streets to the house where Eomer was imprisoned. Many people, men and women, called out to her as she passed, and she responded cheerily, unable to keep the joy of the beautiful day out of her voice.   
  
Reaching the house she sought, Erin entered and set down the bundle Eowyn had sent. Then she glanced at Eomer, standing a few feet away at the window. On the previous days he had been a brooding presence, full of an unreleased energy and a simmering anger. With a tense face and hooded eyes, he had mutely received Eowyn's gifts, succinctly answering Eowyn's messages without volunteering any extra information.  
  
Now, however, his eyes were clear. He seemed calm, though he still had the presence of a man who had been wronged. _Now that he's calmer, he's not nearly so frightening. Despite Eowyn's descriptions, I really did wonder how she could like someone like him. He seems okay now, maybe even nice. _She busied herself unpacking the food. A low voice, strong and clear, spoke quietly.   
  
I thank you for the service you do my sister. You are a faithful friend. Erin looked up, startled. Eomer was gazing directly at her, his eyes thoughtful.   
  
Thank you my lord. Lady Eowyn has been most generous to me, a stranger to Rohan.   
  
Why do they call you Fara? I have been told that is not your original name. _I didn't even know he realized that I was the same one to come each day, much less that he knew my name. _Erin briefly told Eomer of her journey to the city, leaving out the unexplainable transfer from Maryland to Rohan.   
  
Eomer nodded. Widfara is a good man. You are fortunate that Wormtongue was out of the city when you came. His jaw tightened involuntarily. He does not view matters as reasonably as my sister. _Wormtongue? My goodness, the names here just get stranger and stranger. I wouldn't want to be saddled with that one. Who on earth is this Wormtongue, though?   
  
_Wormtongue is also known as Grima. Eomer said. _I've got to learn to keep my thoughts from showing on my face. It would seem that both Eomer and Eowyn can read me like a book. _Looking up at Eowyn's tall brother, she decided to ask Eomer a question that had been bothering her. She took a deep breath and blurted it out.  
  
My lord, why is it that you are imprisoned? How did you disobey Lord Theoden? She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't gone too far in asking. Eomer smiled wryly.   
  
I followed my instinct. I let a man, an elf, and a dwarf go free in Rohan and even gave them horses to pursue their quest instead of bringing them back to Edoras. _Like I was brought in. _Erin thought.   
  
Then her eyes widened in the belated realization of what he had said. _Oh gosh. He definitely just mentioned an elf. Maybe those fantasy stories are based on some truth after all. Or maybe I got bumped into an alternate universe like I read about in that science magazine...  
  
_Erin jerked out of her speculations. Eomer stood regarding her quizzically. Are you all right, Fara? He said, sounding concerned.   
  
I'm fine. It's just... she hesitated. I've never met an elf before. I really didn't think they existed. Eomer laughed, a short, wry bark.   
  
This was my first elf too. He grimaced. And I assure you, he was quite real. He would have loosed an arrow at me had not the man stopped him.   
  
If I may ask, my lord, why did you let them go if they were so dangerous?   
  
Eomer stood silent for a moment, then spoke slowly. Because, Fara, there was an air about the man, like one of the kings of old. I doubt not his words, though he seemed to have sprung out of a legend. I would trust him completely as my commander, and I do not back down from my choice. Eomer's voice rang with conviction, and his eyes blazed.   
  
Erin quietly asked, Then are you angry at King Theoden for imprisoning you?   
  
Eomer sighed and shook his head, his shoulders slumping tiredly as the light left his eyes. No, Fara. I still serve my lord Theoden wholeheartedly. He would never have acted such were it not for the poisonous council of Wormtongue. I cannot be angry with my King, but I will rid him of Wormtongue one I am free!   
  
Erin did not question him further but stood silently as Eomer turned back to the window and leaned against it, staring at the sky. _I've never seen such loyalty. After all that has been done to him, Eomer still serves the King without hesitation. He is a rare man. The King should let him go and take his advice instead of Wormtongue's.  
  
_A sudden noise at the door caused both to turn. Háma the doorwarden stood in the entranceway. Hail, Lord Eomer. His face was animated. Eomer looked at him sharply.   
  
What new do you bring, Háma? Háma smiled as he answered.   
  
My lord, you are to be set free, and come before the king. Eomer straightened, his voice strong and certain. Bring my sword, Háma. I will bring it to the King. Háma quickly left to fetch the blade.   
  
Eomer turned to Erin. Perhaps, young maiden, this day will bring good tidings. I bid you return to my sister. Háma reentered offering a blade. Eomer grasped his sword strongly and strode rapidly from the room._ Eowyn was right. Hope is returning. _Then Erin dashed out of the room and into the street, eager to find Eowyn.


	8. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I promise not to wait so long for the next part. I would love it if everyone who read the story reviewed, just to let me know you're out there (at the moment, the only person I get feedback from is my little brother). With that said, here is the story.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
**  
Four travelers, dressed in strange garb.   
  
They say one was an elf.   
  
They went up to Meduseld.   
  
Erin caught only snatches of conversation as she ran to the house. The streets were awash in sunlight, alive with people talking excitedly. _I wonder what's going on. Eowyn will know.   
  
  
_Reaching the house, Erin ducked inside. Eowyn stood looking out the window, her face pale and withdrawn. She turned as Erin, out of breath and flushed from the run, burst into the room.  
  
What news, Fara? What has you so excited? Erin grabbed the back of a chair and leaned on it, panting as she tried to rein in her excitement and collect her thoughts.   
  
It's Eomer, my lady. Erin's dark eyes sparkled with her joy. He's been set free, and even now goes to the king!   
  
Eowyn broke into a wide smile, then lifted her face to the sunshine streaming through the window. she murmured, laughing softly,   
  
  
Erin could hold in her question no longer. Eowyn, people are talking outside about four travelers who went to the king. Who are they? Eowyn's face grew grave.   
  
One was Master Gandalf, known as the Stormcrow. He never comes unless a time of trouble is near. The other three were a man, an elf, and a dwarf.   
  
_Now what about that phrase rings a bell? I feel like I just heard it somewhere, and it wasn't the people outside. _Then it hit her. _The travelers Eomer let go! Except for that first one, the Stormcrow fellow. But he seems familiar too... I'll think of it. _Eowyn continued.   
  
Master Gandalf silenced Wormtongue for his insolence, and bade my lord Theoden come and look out upon the land. And Lord Theoden did so. Then Gandalf asked me to leave. They are with him in Meduseld yet.   
  
Erin watched Eowyn's face when she fell silent. _I bet there's something else she's not telling yet. Hey, I just read her face like she does mine. If I'm right, that is. _Eowyn bit her lip absently.   
  
Fara, the man... She trailed off in consternation.   
  
Yes, my lady?   
  
He... he was different, somehow. He was dressed in plain traveling clothes and a gray cloak, but there was something majestic about him. A faint flush crept up Eowyn's cheeks as she spoke. He was a king, like no one I have ever met.   
  
She paused. There was a power in him... of some kind... I do not know how to explain it. He seemed wise, and grave, and just, powerful. There is more to him than is visible.   
  
Eowyn stopped her impulsive flow of words and blushed. She looked chagrined and dropped her earnest gaze from Erin. In the awkward silence that followed, Erin tried to decipher Eowyn's words.   
  
_That was quite a bit to say about someone you've only met briefly. But then again, Eomer seemed to be affected the same way. Well, no, not the exact same way. He saw in the man a leader. Eowyn sees... _Erin pictured the flush that had crept over Eowyn's features, and her odd lack of coherency and composure. _She's totally fallen for him! Completely smitten...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_A sudden commotion broke out outside. Shouting and the pounding of feet sounded in the streets, mingled with the blaring of horns. Eowyn looked up at Erin, her blue eyes full of concern.   
  
Fara, go and find out what has happened. Erin nodded and darted out. In a moment she returned.   
  
Theoden-King has sounded the cry to arms for the Eorlingas. All of the fighting men of the city are to ride out before the end of the day with the king at their head. And my lady, the king has thrown Wormtongue out of the city, never to return.   
  
Eowyn strode to the door. My lord will have need of me. I must needs go and serve him and the travelers.   
  
A thought occurred to Erin. My lady, before you go, what are the names of the other three travelers?   
  
Glancing back in the doorway, Eowyn said simply, The man is called Aragorn; the dwarf, Gimli; and the elf, Legolas. Then she turned and left the room.  
  
  
Erin's heart began to pound in her ears. She sank down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and shivering uncontrollably.   
  
_I'm in the Lord of the RIngs. I don't know how, but I'm in the world that the story is from. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. There's no way that could just be a coincidence. But I don't know what happens in the story, or even if what I'm living is following the story...   
  
_Erin rested her head on her knees and huddled still on the floor for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and began to rock gently, back and forth, back and forth. 


	9. Refuge

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Wow, 25, who would have thought? Getting reviews really brightens my day. Now a few notes to my reviewers.  
  
tigerlily: Five reviews in a row? I was not expecting that to happen. About the contractions, yes it is from Erin's point of view. I know all about old contractions, trust me. I sometimes work as a historical interpreter, and believe me, they make me memorize all of the contractions. *grins* Thanks for all of your feedback.  
  
Samus: It's great to hear from you again! You were one of my first reviewers, but I figured you had lost patience with my slow updating and given up on the story. Thanks for sticking around.  
  
Philosopher At Large: Your review really made my day. I am trying to stay true to Tolkien's story (I check constantly with my copy of the book to stay on track with distances, timelines, events, etc.), and it was nice to hear that I'm doing okay so far. I'm glad the story is not a Mary-Sue; I was afraid that people might think it was. Thanks!  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, I am truly grateful. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Now I'll stop talking and let the story continue.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
**  
  
Wake up, Fara. We have much to do.   
  
Erin opened her eyes to find Eowyn leaning over her, shaking her shoulder gently. _I must have fallen asleep on the floor. _Her tears had worn her our, and now she lay curled up on the floor, disheveled and groggy.   
  
Scrambling to her feet, Erin tried to apologize for her state. I'm sorry my lady. I did not mean to fall asleep...   
  
Do not be troubled, Fara. I am not upset.   
  
Erin smiled gratefully and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She looked back at Eowyn, finally oriented.   
  
What do I need to do to help you, my lady?   
  
Eowyn smiled back at her. Let me explain, for we have much to do in a short amount of time.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Walking toward the stables with a loaded saddlebag pair in each hand, Erin tried to sort out the events of the past hour.   
  
_My Lord Theoden is riding even now with his men to the place called Helm's Deep to wage a battle. Lady Eowyn is to lead the rest of the people to the Hold of Dunharrow to wait until the king and his warriors return, if they ever do.   
  
And I'm stuck in the middle of all this in a place that is just a story where I come from.   
  
_Erin shouldered her way into the stable and breathed in the now-familiar scent of horses. Reaching Windfola's stall, she bumped open the door and set the saddlebags down in the corner of the stall.   
  
Erin began to tack up the tall gray horse. _What am I doing here, in Middle Earth? I should be back home reading about it, not living it.   
  
_Erin jerked at the straps on Windfola's saddle. He turned his head and snorted reproachfully. I'm sorry, Windfola, Erin murmured, rubbing his nose gently.   
  
_Whatever this place may be back home, I am in a real world here with real people, _Erin thought, making up her mind._   
  
I gave my word to Eowyn that I would serve her faithfully, and that's not going to change just because I know where I am.   
  
_Finished strapping a set of saddlebags on the horse, Erin scooped up the other pair and slipped out of the stall.   
  
I'll be back in a few minutes, she said to Windfola, and went to ready Eowyn's steed.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Erin found Eowyn loading the last of the supplies they would take onto four pack horses. Eowyn nodded in approval at the sight of Erin leading the two great horses, one gray and the other chestnut.   
  
Fara, take Windfola and see that my people are ready to depart within the hour. I will finish here. Meet me at the gates.   
  
Erin handed the reins of Eowyn's chestnut steed to the lady, then swung onto Windfola's back.  
  
_In the two months I have been here, Windfola has matured into a fine horse, worthy of Lady Eowyn herself. And I do not even have to think when I mount him now.   
  
_She smiled as they trotted through the streets, remembering her first miserable attempts with Widfara's mount Fasrunne. _Who would have thought that I would ever feel as comfortable on a horse as I do on Windfola?   
  
_Then her mind turned to the task at hand. Whenever she passed a cluster of people, she called out the message.   
  
The Lady Eowyn says to be down at the gate within the hour. We shall leave for the Hold of Dunharrow immediately. Spread the word to all you know.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The line of people going to Dunharrow moved slowly, stopping at times as Eowyn rode back to take care of problems as they presented themselves. Erin watched as the lady once again leaned down in her saddle, listening to a young woman who had run up beside her.   
  
Eowyn listened to the woman, then straightened in her saddle and scanned the line of women, children, and elderly that stretched back along the path.   
  
There was something different about Eowyn now, something that Erin had not seen before. _She seems more regal somehow, if that is possible. _Lady Eowyn moved and spoke with authority, no hesitation evident in her manner.   
  
_All her life she has prepared for times such as these, but never before has she been allowed to lead. Now she is proving herself a true leader. The people of Rohan trust her.  
  
_Erin shook herself out of her musings as she heard her name being called.   
  
Fara, come here.   
  
Eowyn beckoned to her. Erin's brow furrowed as she turned her mount and went to Eowyn's side.  
  
_I've answered to it for a while now, but since when do I think of Fara as my actual name? I'm still Erin from Maryland. The same girl who goes to high school and takes screenwriting.   
  
Aren't I?  
  
  
_Reaching where Lady Eowyn sat waiting on her mount, Erin pulled once on her reins. Windfola halted immediately.   
  
Fara, this is Hild. She is traveling with her mother and younger sister. Her father is a rider and is with King Theoden. Erin nodded at Eowyn's introduction.   
  
How may I help you, Lady Eowyn? Eowyn looked at Hild.   
  
Tell her what you told me, Hild. Hild bobbed her head respectfully.   
  
Yes, my lady. My younger sister fell on the path and has broken her leg. We have braced it as well as we can, but she cannot walk, and neither my mother nor I can carry her.   
  
Erin looked back at Eowyn.   
  
What would you have me do?   
  
I want you to carry the girl on Windfola with you until we reach Dunharrow. Windfola is certainly strong enough to carry both yourself and a child, is he not?   
  
Yes, my lady.   
  
Then go now with Hild and get her sister. Eowyn turned her steed and went back to the head of the line.   
  
Erin dismounted and led Windfola behind her so that she could talk with Hild. Seen up close, Hild didn't look any older than Erin.   
  
How old are you, Hild? Erin asked.   
  
I am sixteen years of age, my lady.   
  
Erin laughed. I am only a maid of a lady, and I am the same age as you are, so there is no need to call me   
  
Hild blushed. What shall I call you then? Erin paused for a moment.   
  
You can call me Fara. Hild looked thoughtfully at Erin, eyeing her dark hair and eyes.   
  
That is a name for one of the Rohirrim, but you do not look like one of us. Am I right that you are from elsewhere?   
  
Erin grinned ruefully. You are correct. A rider named Widfara found me when I was lost and brought me to King Theoden, where I entered the service of Lady Eowyn. Fara is the name I have been given here. Hild stopped walking, her blue eyes wide.   
  
Is your other name, the one from your other home, Erin?   
  
Erin stopped so quickly that Windfola's head ran into her shoulder. She glanced sharply at the girl next to her.   
  
How did you know that? Hild smiled broadly.   
  
The rider, Widfara.   
  
Erin raised her eyebrows, not seeing the connection.   
  
What about him? Hild grinned even wider.   
  
He is my father!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The young girl sat in front of Erin, her long blond hair bound in double braids down her back. While clearly in pain, she was delighted to be riding as fine a horse as Windfola.   
  
Though Hild had told Erin that her sister was eight years old and was named Leofa, she had neglected to mention that the child loved to talk. As it was, Leofa chattered exuberantly to Erin, only pausing for breath. _I  
  
t is certainly nice to find one person unaffected by the worry of war, _Erin thought with a smile. She tuned back in to Leofa's chattering.   
  
...told me that you're the girl that Father found, and she's right, isn't she, and so it makes sense that you are called Fara, because you were traveling, and did you know that that is part of my father's name? But his means Wide Farer' not just   
  
Erin jumped in as Leofa took a breath.   
  
Since you know so much about names, and I am not from this land, why don't you tell me what your name means?   
  
Leofa nodded, her bright eyes earnest.   
  
All right. Leofa means Loved,' and the name was once given to King Brytta of Rohan because he was such a generous king and everybody liked him. Hild is named after Helm's sister, and Helm's Deep is named after Helm. You know his story, right? You don't?! Well, let me tell you...   
  
Erin shook her head as Leofa launched into a story.   
  
_She sure knows a lot for an eight year old. Well, this is a long ride, and I really should learn some of Rohan's history.   
  
_While Leofa's high voice told of battles and great deeds of long ago, Erin settled back in the saddle. _I only hope that this battle turns out as well as those of old.   
  
_...and so Helm Hammerhand retreated to the refugee and defended his people throughout the Long Winter...   
  
_Because this time, I know the people out there fighting..._


	10. Pledge

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
  
**_******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Tents of all sizes sprang up in the great field at Dunharrow. Eowyn had found a healer, and Leofa was back with her family.   
  
Erin led the two horses through the bustle of people to a patch of ground that had been set aside for the horses. She tethered the pair so they could graze, then removed their saddles. Windfola's gray coat was streaked dark with sweat.   
  
You did well, Windfola, climbing those steep paths with two on your back, Erin murmured, rubbing him down with a blanket.   
  
The big gray sneezed, spraying Erin's face. She grimaced as she wiped horse slobber off her cheeks.   
  
That's the last time I try to talk seriously with you, you big lump of horse flesh! The horse responded to the mock scolding by completely ignoring Erin and ripping up a mouthful of grass.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Erin turned to rub off Eowyn's mount. She was facing the cliff.   
  
A tall stone rose in front of the sheer wall of the cliff, barely visible above a dark stand of trees.   
  
Erin shivered, her scalp prickling. She hastily moved the the other side of the horse. With the stone behind her, though, Erin felt a cold presence watching her.   
  
_Okay, now your imagination is getting the better of you. Get a grip on yourself. There is nothing there, no one in this whole area but the Rohirrim.   
  
_The feeling subsided, but Erin still felt chilled. She bit her lip.   
  
_There is still something strange about that stone. There are standing stones elsewhere in this field, but that one seems to be marking something. Eowyn will know what it is.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Eowyn was busily setting up the tent and directing people as they looked to her leadership. A vast spread of tents stretched across the Firienfeld, as the great field was called. Erin quietly helped however she could, and as dusk fell she and Eowyn finally entered their tent.   
  
Erin knelt to start a small fire in the center of the tent.   
  
My lady, may I ask a question?   
  
Eowyn barely glanced up as she straightened out her cot.   
  
Of course you may, Fara. What is troubling you?   
  
Erin blew gently to ensure that the flames caught, then looked up.   
  
What does the great stone behind the trees mark?  
  
  
Erin heard all the air leave Eowyn in a slight whoosh.' Eowyn sat down slowly in a chair and stared at the fire for a moment, motionless. Erin pulled a stool up the the fire and sat, watching the shadows play across Eowyn's face. When the lady finally spoke, her voice was low and solemn.   
  
That stone, Fara, is a warning, for beyond it in the cliff wall lies the Dark Door. Her voice grew quieter, and Erin strained to hear her words.   
  
The Door leads into the Paths of the Dead.   
  
Erin shivered in the warmth of the circle, then said so quietly it was almost a whisper, What lies in the Paths of the Dead?  
  
No one knows. Some say treasure, some say nothing. No mortal can tread the Paths and live. Many years ago, Baldor, the son of Brego, king of Rohan, entered the Paths of the Dead. he never returned.   
  
Silence, thick and heavy, hung on the pair sitting in the circle of flickering light. Outside, the darkness had fallen completely.  
  
  
  
Finally Eowyn spoke, abstractedly and staring into the fire. Even now, Fara, as we sit here waiting, the Riders of Rohan are fighting. My brother and my uncle defend Rohan while I must stay her and do nothing.   
  
Her voice was passionate and intense. Why must I always stay? I can fight for Rohan as well as any...   
  
Eowyn's voice broke as she continued softly. But I am a woman, and so I must wait helpless for then to return. She blinked away bitter tears and looked straight at Erin.   
  
I pledge you this, Fara. Someday I will ride to the defense of my country and I will prove myself. I will win renown for my deeds instead of staying behind!   
  
Then she bowed her head and was silent.   
  
Erin quietly whispered, as much to the night as to Eowyn, And on that day I will be there to help you, my lady. This I pledge to you.   
  
Eowyn's eyes flickered across the fire to meet Erin's, blue meeting brown in wordless empathy. Then both dropped their gaze down into the dancing flames and spoke no more.


	11. Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to jingles-the-pirate, Lotr-junkie, Samus, and Cat, who reviewed my last chapter. I love just knowing that you are reading it.  
tigerlily: Don't worry, I think my plan is a little different than what it may sound like. We shall see...  
  
**_******************************************************************************  
  
  
_The messenger arrived in the evening the next day. He rode up to the tent in the purpling twilight at a trot, though the lather that covered his mount attested to a day of hard riding. Erin looked up from in front of the tent as he pulled his heaving mount to a halt.   
  
Erin set down the bucket of water she was carrying and hurried over to take the reins of his horse. He nodded once, gratefully, and slid off the horse. His face was haggard, gray with both dust and weariness.  
  
The rider took a deep breath, for a moment unsteady on his feet, and then spoke. His voice was low and tired.   
  
Is the lady Eowyn within?   
  
Erin nodded. She is. What shall I tell her you are here for?   
  
I bring a message from Lord Theoden, along with news of the battle.  
  
Erin looped the reins of the horse around a tethering post, then turned back to the rider.   
  
I will tell the Lady of your coming. Should you wish for a drink of water or a cool rinse for your face before seeing the Lady, the water is at your disposal.   
  
She indicated the water she had fetched, and the rider's dry lips cracked in a small smile. He walked over to the bucket and Erin ducked inside the tent.  
  
  
Eowyn continued working on the cloak she was mending without looking up. Yes, Fara, what is it?   
  
There is a messenger outside from King Theoden with news of the battle. Eowyn set her mending aside and stood, smoothing her dress.   
  
What is the rider's name, Fara?   
  
Erin's brow crinkled.   
  
I did not think to ask. Shall I bring him in?   
  
Yes, do that Fara.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Back outside in the swiftly deepening shadows, Erin spotted the rider by his horse, drying his face with a small blanket from his open saddlebag. He had removed his mount's saddle and the horse was drinking from a water bowl, most likely also from the saddlebag.   
  
The Lady Eowyn will see you now, Erin announced.   
  
_What do you call a rider when you don't know his name?   
  
_With only a slight pause from the announcement, Erin added,   
  
The rider set the blanket back into the saddlebag, then turned to face Erin. Even without the dust and grime, his face still looked gray.   
  
_It must be the lighting, _Erin decided. The rider looked younger than he had first appeared. _A lot younger. Around eighteen or so, I'd guess. It's amazing what washing the dirt off your face can do for your age. _Erin smiled wryly.   
  
The rider walked slowly up to the tent and slipped inside. Erin followed and stood in the back corner, awaiting instructions from Eowyn. Standing at attention in front of Lady Eowyn, the rider too was waiting.   
  
Eowyn spoke courteously. Your name, rider, and your duty?   
  
I am Herubrand, my lady, and I am sent by King Theoden to bring news of the battle at Helm's Deep.  
  
At Eowyn's direction he continued with the welcome news that King Theoden had led the Eorlingas to victory. Neither King Theoden, Lord Eomer, nor the three travelers, Lords Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, were hurt.   
  
Erin could sense the relief flooding through the lady at the news of her loved ones' safety. At the news of the strange forest that moved to surround the fortress and defeated any retreating orcs, Erin's mind drifted.   
  
_Forests moving. Why does that sound familiar? Must be something we read in school sometime. _Then her face brightened.   
  
_Macbeth! That's it. Macbeth shall not be defeated until the forest comes to Dunsinane, or something like that...   
  
_Erin caught Eowyn glancing at her quizzically.   
  
She flashed Eowyn a self-conscious grin and redirected her attention to the rider, who was dutifully continuing his report, though more slowly now.  
  
There is to be a muster at Edoras of all the men of Rohan...   
  
It was kind of funny. The rider stood so stiffly, his arms clamped at his sides. He looked a little ridiculous to Erin's eyes. He faltered in the steady rhythm of his speech, and Eowyn swiftly cut him off.   
  
Rider Herubrand, you must be weary from your long ride here, and I have kept you talking for close upon an hour. You have done your duty. Rest now, and you may tell more when morning comes. Go now.   
  
Herubrand bowed wearily and exited the tent. As he passed Erin, she could tell he was nearly trembling with exhaustion.   
  
Once he was outside, Eowyn looked at Erin, her eyes full of concern. Both moved to the doorway of the tent to see that the rider found a tent to stay in.   
  
Erin reached the doorway just in time to see the rider slump against his horse and slide to the ground.  
  
Eowyn's voice called, snapping Erin into action even as she herself hurried past Erin through the doorway. She knelt beside the fallen rider and rolled him onto his back.   
  
He is unconscious. Help me bring him inside. We will lay him on your cot, as it is closest. Erin mutely assisted Eowyn.   
  
_He's not responding. If it was just exhaustion, wouldn't he wake up at being carried?   
  
_After laying him as gently as they could on the cot, Eowyn voiced the same concern.   
  
It is not right that he should collapse like this. Help me get his overcoat off.   
  
Erin gasped at the condition of the rider's shirt. The left side was saturated with a rusty stain, and a tear in the fabric clung to his skin, crusted over with dried blood. Eowyn swiftly grabbed a knife and cut the shirt off. The wound was not overly large, but it was festering and swollen.   
  
Had he not ridden, it would not have festered. Now though, he has lost blood and aggravated the wound. Erin's eyes were wide as she looked at the gash.   
  
Why was he chosen as a messenger if he was hurt? she demanded. Eowyn shook her head.   
  
Such is the courage of the young. He probably convinced himself that it was not serious and told no one. My uncle would not have sent him had he known of the wound. She paused.   
  
Fara, I am going to find a healer and bring her back here. I want you to take a clean cloth and some warm water and try to loosen some of the blood from the wound and clean it a little. I will return as quickly as I can. Keep the tent warm.   
  
Then she ducked back out into the darkness, leaving Erin alone.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Erin followed Eowyn's instructions, adding wood to the fire and searching for a clean cloth. Choosing the softest cloth she could find, she brought a pot of warm water to the cot and set it on a stool. Then she dipped the cloth into the water and gingerly touched it to the blackening crust over the wound.   
  
I hope this doesn't hurt too much, Herubrand, she mumbled, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.   
  
Gently dabbing, Erin swallowed her nervousness and focused only on helping the young rider before her.   
  
So she continued, watching as the first flush of fever invaded his pale face, and waiting desperately for Eowyn's return.


	12. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I have had it written for a few weeks, but I kept realizing that I really did not know enough about healing, so I rewrote everything several times. Thank you for your patience, and I really will try to not take so long next time.  
  
Thanks to LOTR-junkie, boo!, Samus, Katt, Eris, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, and KaterineKasdorf. You guys really do keep me writing.   
  
**_******************************************************************************  
  
  
_**12) Healing  
  
**Quick footsteps announced the return of Lady Eowyn. Behind her entered a middle aged woman carrying a gray cloth satchel. Gray streaked her dark blond hair but her shoulders were unstooped by age.   
  
The healer's face creased understandingly along well worn smile lines as she met Erin's frightened gaze. Erin stood up from where she knelt beside the cot and stepped out of the healer's way. Examining the wound quickly, the woman turned to Erin.   
  
For a start, you have cleaned the wound well, young one. Her voice was low and husky. At the small sign of approval Erin nearly burst into tears.   
  
I'm afraid I'm making him worse and I was scared that I was hurting him and his fever is rising so quickly and I couldn't get it to go down and he feels like he's burning up...   
  
The healer cut off the near hysterical flow of words with a firm hand on Erin's shoulder. Hush. You have done what is in your power to do. Let me do what I can now.   
  
Then she removed her cloak and set down the satchel. Drawing up a chair, she began to rinse the ugly gash and apply a salve drawn from her bag, her hands manipulating the cloth and ointment with much more surety than Erin had demonstrated.  
  
Eowyn placed her hands on Erin's shaking shoulders and faced her squarely.   
  
Simbel is an experienced healer, Fara. She will take care of him. Will you be all right, Fara? Eowyn's blue-eyed gaze was probing. Erin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   
  
_Come on, Erin. You can do this. Eowyn needs you to keep your head on your shoulders. Herubrand needs you. This is not the time to get squeamish or hysterical. Get a grip on yourself.   
  
_Erin squared her shoulders and opened her eyes.   
  
I am fine, my lady. I will do whatever is needed. Eowyn smiled briefly and released her grip on Erin's shoulders.  
  
Simbel was by this time bandaging Herubrand's side. Having secured the wrappings, she drew a thin blanket over his still form. Then she turned to Eowyn.  
  
He should be moved to a tent nearby in the morning, my lady, for he needs quiet and you will need to use this tent to govern your people. Someone needs to be with him at all times until he recovers. Eowyn nodded.   
  
I will find someone.   
  
Erin looked between the two in confusion.   
  
Will you not be caring for him, Simbel? The older woman shook her head.   
  
Would that I could, my dear, but there is an outbreak of sickness among the children in the lower camp. They have more need of me.   
  
Returning her attention to Eowyn, she added, I will return in the morning, my lady, to give instructions to whomever you find and to help move him. She shifted and began to gather her materials into her bag.  
  
Eowyn spoke quietly. Thank you for coming, Simbel. Fara and I will watch over him until the morning. Is there anything we need to know before you take your leave?   
  
Simbel pursed her lips as she placed the salve in her bag. Only to keep him cool. If the fever gets too high, wipe his face and chest with cool water. Hopefully, the fever will go down on its own. If he takes a sudden turn for the worse, you know where to find me.   
  
She looked a moment at Lady Eowyn and Erin suddenly saw her mistress through older eyes, Simbel's eyes. Eowyn looked worried and tire, though she radiated authority.   
  
But she was still so young, and subtle lines of strain played about her eyes. She had to only be in her early twenties. _I guess we're not really that far apart after all...  
  
_Then the vision faded, and Erin saw again the Lady trusted to lead her people. Eowyn's face was calm and sure as she led Simbel to the door of the tent and bid her farewell. Turning, she walked back to the bedside and looked down at the wounded rider.   
  
His face was flushed, flaxen hair limp against his damp skin. Eowyn tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from his face, much as she would for a younger brother. She met Erin's gaze.   
  
Rest for a few hours, Fara. I will sit with him for now and will wake you when I feel the need for sleep. Go. She motioned toward her own cot.  
  
Erin nodded, suddenly noticing how gritty her eyes felt. But she couldn't seem to move from the bedside. Her feet simply would not move independently, so she stood motionless at the sickbed. Eowyn rose and guided her firmly to the other cot.   
  
Erin lay down and pulled the rough blanket up around her chin, relishing the heavy warmth it offered. Eowyn had not even reached the other cot again before Erin's eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A cool draft of air brushed Erin's face and she slowly opened her eyes. It seemed that her eyes had only just closed, but she could tell from the burned down fire that several hours had passed.   
  
Erin's eyes flickered to the empty stool by the other cot before coming to rest by the doorway, where Eowyn stood facing the night sky. Erin slid out of the bed, pushing the blanket back and swinging her legs to the floor. The packed earth was cool under her feet as she padded silently over to Eowyn's side.   
  
_As silently as an elf, _Erin thought with a lopsided grin.   
  
Then she straightened her face and said softly, Eowyn, I am ready to take a turn at the rider's side if you should wish to rest now. Eowyn turned slightly, her face taut and her crystal eyes shadowed.   
  
He has not moved, Fara, but his fever is a little higher. I have let the fire burn low in hoped that the cool will help him. If you can get him to drink any water, it would be good.   
  
The pain in Eowyn's voice touched Erin, and she suddenly remembered the stories she had heard.   
  
_Her cousin Theodred died in battle within the last few weeks. I forgot with all the excitement with Eomer and the travelers. He died from orc wounds, the women said, and they were not even able to get him away from the battlefield before he died.   
  
They said he was very close to Eomer, like an older brother. Does Eowyn see in Herubrand her cousin, only this time with a chance?   
  
_Eowyn moved slowly to her own cot, stiff from sitting by the sickbed. Erin followed her.   
  
Anything else, my lady? Eowyn shook her head tiredly.   
  
No. Except, wake me in a few more hours. You need your rest.   
  
Erin smiled slightly. Yes, my lady. Then she strode over to the doorway and secured it before turning to face the sickbed.   
  
Herubrand's breathing was, for the time, steady. Though shallow, it had the slow even cadence of sleep. Under Erin's watchful eye, the rider slept in a fevered rest, and Eowyn's breathing soon slowed to match the rider's.


	13. Vigil

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.  
  
A/N: All right, enough apologizing. I'm doing the best I can, and I hope to finish this story soon. For the moment, I am on Spring Break, so I hope to write more later in the week.  
  
To wellduh... - Welcome on board. I appreciate your straightforward comments on the story line and characterization. Thanks!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- Well, I did take as long updating again, but it's longer this time! I really am trying to make it up to you...  
  
Samus- To be quite frank with you, sometimes I wonder where the story is going too. I didn't plan to write this long of a story when I started, and I certainly didn't expect it to develop as it has so far. I think I've got the next section planned, but we'll see. Thanks for sticking around.  
  
Lexilee- I like that. I'm glad you're enjoying reading, because I'm definitely enjoying writing.  
  
Tigerlily- You know, I thought hotter was better for fevers too, but my mom's medical book says otherwise, at least for fevers caused by wound infection. You can't get the person too warm because the fever might overheat the body and cause massive destruction (think proteins denaturing...). I really enjoy your input.  
  
KaterineKasdorf- You are correct: Eowyn is a complex character to capture. I think there are many different ways to view her from Tolkien's writings. I'm glad you think I'm keeping Rohan's culture true. Sometimes I worry that I'm butchering Tolkien with my story. Thank you for continuing to follow my story. I am really enjoying reading yours.  
  
Now on to Erin...  
  
  
**_******************************************************************************  
  
  
_**13) Vigil  
  
**A lone bird called out, low and sweet, heralding the coming dawn. The thick darkness was broken only by a faint lightening on the horizon, a slight fading of the lowest stars. The solitary bird cry rippled through the shadows, full of hope.   
  
Erin stood watching the tinge of light touch the dark heavy outlines of the mountains. Eowyn had not yet woken and Erin was determined to leave her that way for as long as possible.  
  
After stirring up the small fire once again Erin returned to Herubrand's side. He had not moved at all during the night, even when Erin carefully supported his head and spooned water down his throat.  
  
The growing light was now visible in the tent. A soft rustling caught Erin's attention. She rose to find Eowyn sitting up on the other cot. The lady's brow creased as she looked around.   
  
Is it dawn already? I thought I told you to wake me in a few hours so you could rest.   
  
Erin gazed squarely back at her, eyes wide and smile innocent. You did, my lady, but I was not tired and you need your rest. After all, you need a clear head to lead your people! Erin's overly cheerful response evoked a laugh from Eowyn.  
  
I suppose you had plenty of time to fashion that glib response while you watched the rider?   
  
Of course I did, my lady.   
  
The smile fell off Eowyn's face. She indicated Herubrand. Any change?   
  
Erin shook her head. No, my lady, he has neither moved nor woken.   
  
Eowyn nodded and went to the bedside.  
  
_Okay, Erin, now's the time. I've seen him through so far, and when it comes down to it, I want to be there for him. He's only a little older than I am, the same age as a lot of my friends back...home. I've got to stick it out.  
  
_Erin cleared her throat.   
  
Eowyn, I have a request. With your permission, I would like to continue to care for Herubrand until he has recovered.   
  
Eowyn looked at Erin, surprised. Are you certain, Fara?  
  
I am.  
  
Eowyn rose and cradled Erin's face in her hands, probing her. Erin opened her mouth to explain her reasons, but Eowyn dropped her hands and nodded slowly.   
  
You have my permission, Fara. I understand.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Simbel arrived soon after, accepting the decision without a blink. She had brought with her a stretcher, two stout poles with a length of cloth between them.   
  
Eowyn was called out to help mediate a problem in the lower camp so Erin and Simbel continued on their own. A tent had been set up nearby for supplies and the two swiftly arranged for the supplies to be moved.   
  
They fitted the tent with the bare necessities: two cots, a stool, and a small table. Then they returned to the sick rider.  
  
Simbel faced the bed, hands on her her hips and head cocked slightly to one side.   
  
Very well, Fara, this is what we shall have to do. We will set the stretcher on the floor. You must lift Herubrand's shoulders while I lift his feet. Once he is on the stretcher we shall be able to carry him easily.   
  
Erin bent over and grasped the young rider's shoulders. Before leaving, Eowyn had found a fresh shirt to replace the rider's torn and bloodied one.   
  
Now Erin could feel heat rising through the shirt. Herubrand's fever was still rising, ever so slowly, but the new shirt was dry of any perspiration.  
  
Leaning over him, Erin whispered softly, Herubrand, just so you know, we are about to move you. It may be uncomfortable, but the new tent will be much better for you. It'll just take a minute.   
  
_I know, I'm doing it again, talking to him when he's unconscious and can't hear a word I'm saying. It makes me feel better, though. I'd like someone to tell me what's going on if I was hurt. _She lifted her eyes to face a raised eyebrow from Simbel.   
  
Are you ready, Fara?  
  
On Simbel's count, the two hoisted the limp young man off the bed and lowered him onto the cloth stretcher. Erin took a firm grip on the poles and again followed Simbel's lead. As they raised the stretcher to carry it out, a moan escaped Herubrand's lips.   
  
_Oh my gosh. I'm being too rough with him. I'm trying to lift smoothly. This means that wherever his mind is, he can still feel pain. I'm so sorry, Herubrand...   
  
_Erin's wide-eyed gaze met the older woman's calm reassuring smile. _Okay, remember, deep breaths. In, out. In, out...  
  
  
_With the rider settled safely in a bed, Simbel drew Erin over to the table and began to lay out packages from her satchel.   
  
The small dried white flowers with the yellow centers were to boil in water to make a hot drink that would help Herubrand sleep quietly. The salve was to place on the wound after cleaning to promote healing. Some boiled down and dried broth, when put in hot water with herbs, was a healthy and easy meal for the rider; if he awoke later, dried vegetables could be added to make it more filling. An ointment would reduce the pain of the wound. A different herb, when bound in with the bandages, helped to keep away infection. And this other herb, when boiled...  
  
After the healer had explained everything, she asked Erin to repeat it back. It took Erin several tries to keep the various herbs straight, but when she felt confident Simbel led her through cleaning the gash and replacing the bandage.   
  
Before leaving, Simbel gave Erin once last instruction.   
  
If he starts to have chills, you may make him just warm enough to stop his shaking. He still needs to stay cool to counteract the fever. Erin thanked Simbel, then began her long watch.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Around midday, Erin was startled to hear Herubrand begin to talk. He was incoherent, mumbling really, but it was the first sign of life he had shown since being moved. He began to toss his head, growing more agitated but not moving the rest of his body.   
  
Erin sat through it all by his side, holding his hand and talking constantly in a low voice to soothe him.   
  
_It's like talking to Windfola when he gets spooked. As long as I sound calm, he is a little better. If this keeps up, though, I may lose my voice.  
  
_The fever subsided some, and Erin resumed her attempts to get fluid into Herubrand. She gently spooned warm herbal tea into his mouth, taking care that he actually swallowed.  
  
The scent helped calm her and keep her head clear, even in the dim confines of the tent. Midway through the afternoon, however, Herubrand's fever jumped again. He began coughing, the dry, tearing sound ripping through Erin's mind.   
  
After wiping his face and chest to cool them, Erin made a hot compress out of cloths and some of the herbs. Simbel had not given her instructions of what to use for a compress, but she thought she remembered reading about it in a book somewhere.   
  
_Maybe Little House on the Prairie, or something like that...   
  
It_ worked, at least for the time, as the fever went down, and Erin was able to get fresh water and take a small break sitting on the stool. She was energized by her concern, and a short visit from Eowyn around dusk found Erin alert and optimistic.   
  
I think he's over the worst of it, Eowyn, and he should be fine tonight.   
  
Worn out from a long day, Eowyn soon returned to her own tent, leaving Erin alone by the side of her sick charge.  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The next morning found Erin still seated by the sickbed. Herubrand had begun to cough again in the night and his fever was high, though the wound seemed to be healing well.   
  
Early in the morning, the tent flap opened and Eowyn ducked in.   
  
How is he, Fara?   
  
He still has not woken, and he has begun to cough. I cannot get it to stop.   
  
The lady nodded gravely and knelt down with her head on the rider's chest. She stayed motionless for a few moments listening to his labored breathing. Then she rose, brushing off her skirts.   
  
I believe that it would help if you boiled water with some herbs in it. The steam in combination with this- she indicated a pouch of dried brown leaves -is said to ease difficulty breathing.   
  
Erin smiled gratefully. I certainly hope it works, because the sound of the cough stops my heart every time.   
  
It surely does. Now Fara, have you had any food yet today? It is past time for the morning meal.  
  
Erin shook her head. I know it is, but I have no desire for food at the moment. I will eat later.   
  
As you wish, Fara. Now I must go make arrangements for the coming muster in Edoras.   
  
Erin curtsied a farewell to her mistress and Lady Eowyn reentered the sunlit day outside.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Hunched over the water heating on the fire, Erin crumbled dry brown leaves into the pot and inhaled the sweet fragrance deeply.  
  
Where am I?   
  
Erin spun at the weak voice coming from the bed. Herubrand had pushed himself up a little to look about and sat regarding Erin, a look of confusion on his face. She strode over to the cot and sat down.   
  
You are in the camp of the Rohirrim at Dunharrow, rider.   
  
What day is it?   
  
Erin had to stop and think.   
Today is the sixth of March. You arrived with your message the evening of the fourth. You have been very ill.   
  
Has my lord Theoden come?   
  
Not yet. You are the only one to have arrived.   
  
He leaned back in the bed, tired from talking. Erin observed him in concern. Though he was coherent, his green eyes were a little dim.   
  
She placed the back of her hand against his forehead.   
  
Herubrand, you still have a fever. Do you think you can eat some soup if I help you?   
  
The young man nodded weakly and followed Erin with his eyes as she removed the herb water from the fire and replaced it with a small pot of soup she had set to cook during the night.  
  
You are very young to be a healer, are you not? Erin laughed at the inquiry.   
  
I'm no healer. I am a maidservant to Lady Eowyn and I have been helping you under the instruction of a real healer.   
  
Is my horse all right?   
  
Your horse is under very good care. Right now you need to concentrate on getting yourself better.   
  
He closed his eyes and was silent.  
  
Once the broth and vegetable were warm, Erin ladled out a steaming bowl full and brought it carefully to the bed.   
  
Setting it on the table, she said, Herubrand, I need you to open your eyes now.   
  
He obeyed. With Erin holding him in a sitting position, Herubrand managed to eat most of the bowl of soup before exhaustion set in. Setting the spoon down, he looked at Erin quizzically.   
  
You already know my name, but I do not know yours, maiden-who-is-not-a-healer.   
  
Erin laughed in delight. You have a sense of humor! Somehow, that makes taking care of you worthwhile. I am called Fara.   
  
Then I thank you for your assistance, Fara. He attempted a small bow, but grimaced in the attempt.  
  
That reminds me. I need to change your bandage. Lie back down.  
  
She began to remove his shirt; he protested in embarrassment. Erin faced him squarely, hands on her hips.   
  
Don't be ridiculous. I have taken care of you for two days now. This is nothing new. You just weren't awake before. If you do not cease this nonsense immediately, I shall be forced to ask Lady Eowyn for assistance.   
  
He blanched and let Erin complete her task without further comment.   
  
_I'll have to remember that one. Now what did I do? _Erin allowed herself a hidden smile. _  
  
I just acted like Simbel.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Herubrand woke coughing late in the afternoon, so Erin began to heat the herb water again. When she went over to check on the rider, though, his eyes were glassy and stared at her without recognition.   
  
He began to call out names unknown to Erin, coughing punctuating his hoarse cries. Erin worried that he would re-injure himself in his agitation, but he soon slid into a quiet doze.  
  
_So much for the worst being behind us, _Erin though grimly, brushing his dusty hair away from his face.   
  
Then the chills began.  
  
Herubrand's fever soared. The burning heat of his flushed face mocked the violent shivers that wracked his body.   
  
Erin longed for Simbel's help, but the healer had not come by and Erin was afraid to leave the fevered rider even for a minute. She built up the fire and wrapped extra blankets around his shoulders and legs.   
  
At times, she sat on the bed holding Herubrand's shoulders to keep him stable during the wracking coughs that tore through his slender frame.  
  
Through the night Erin battled against the fever and chills raging through his body.   
  
For the time, her entire world consisted of the small tent and its occupants, centering on the young rider fighting for every breath.  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
In the darkest hours of the morning, Erin finally noticed a change in Herubrand's breathing.   
  
Rising from feeding the fire yet again, she listened to his breaths. They were slow and even and he seemed to be sleeping.   
  
His forehead was cool to the touch and damp with sweat, as were his bedcovers and shirt. Erin wiped his brow and changed his shirt and blankets.   
  
The fever had finally broken and Herubrand was sleeping peacefully.   
  
As she sank to the floor beside the bed, giddy with relief and exhaustion, Erin heard a lone bird cry ripple through the darkness, heralding the coming of the dawn.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Simbel came to the tent at midmorning. Erin greeted her with a broad, though tired, grin.   
  
The fever has finally broken and he is sleeping naturally, Simbel!   
  
The healer's face creased into a wide smile. You have done well, young Fara. He is well on the way to recovery.   
  
Erin described to the healer Herubrand's progress, learning more remedies from Simbel's comments.   
  
The story finished, Simbel looked at Erin piercingly. And how are you doing, young one? Have you taken care of yourself?  
  
Erin brushed away the question.   
  
I'm perfectly fine now that Herubrand is getting better.   
  
The older woman looked unconvinced at the sight of the shadows under Erin's eyes, so Erin rose and motioned toward the sleeping rider.   
  
Would you like to check to see if there is anything else I should do?   
  
The healer rose and walked to the bed.   
  
I think I shall.  
  
While the healer looked over the rider, Erin walked over to the tent entrance and gazed outside. Breathing in the crisp mountain air, Erin leaned against a tent pole.   
  
_Wow. I really am tired. I wonder if taking care of sick people is always this draining. I'll ask Simbel what she thinks.   
  
_She turned and stepped back inside, intending to put the question to Simbel.   
  
Before she could take more than a step, though, the world began to spin before her eyes.   
  
She grabbed for something catch her balance as she saw Simbel whirl to her feet and start forward, but the world spun out of her grasp into complete darkness as she fell to the floor.


	14. The Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.   
Chapter note: Quotations between Aragorn and Eowyn come from Return of the King from the chapter titled The Passing of the Grey Company.  
  
A/N: I'm late, as always. But now I'm on summer vacation, so at least some of the madness of my life has calmed! I promise that I will not leave this story without an end. I actually have most of it planned out, but I have found that little details tend to pop up that greatly extend the amount of time I spend writing each chapter. Thank you for your patience.  
  
To Shield Maiden- I'm glad you like Eomer and Eowyn. I didn't realize how complex they were until I tried to write about them. I think my personal favorite chapter has to be Chapter 7, with Eomer. He's such an interesting character... Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think.  
  
Moon scar- You're right. So here's the update. Sorry it took so long.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- It's okay, Erin's fine. I'm glad you like Herubrand; I think he's been the most interesting original character to create (correction: Tolkien named him, I made him a character). Sorry he doesn't really show up in this chapter, but you'll see him again. I promise.  
  
Samus- I'm sorry nothing is happening, but I guess I'm more of a character author than an action author. Maybe if you'd let me know what you would consider exciting...? I'm trying hard to keep the plot moving while sticking to the books. I hope you enjoy the brief book character appearance in this chapter. Personally, I'm looking forward to introducing Merry into the mix...  
  
Chak- I hope it's not just the average girl in ME story. If it becomes to stereotypical or Mary-Sueish, please let me know so I can steer it straight.  
  
Tigerlily- I must say, I think I was off FF.net for about as long as you were, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're still here. You've been a very faithful and candid reviewer, and I really enjoy reading your input. By the way, Happy Birthday (even if I am a bit late)!  
  
KaterineKasdorf- Hello again. Thanks for being so great about this story, and please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
  
Note to all readers: If you like stories about Rohan, take a look at KaterineKasdorf's story Rider of Rohan (story ID 1245620). She has a very original narrator and a wonderful view of Middle Earth.   
  
Now on to Erin...  
  
  
**_******************************************************************************  
  
  
_**14) The Path  
  
**Quick footsteps, and a breath of fresh air.  
  
What happened to her? will she be all right?  
  
A rustle of cloth.  
  
She collapsed, but nothing is wrong that cannot be mended. She is simply exhausted.  
  
  
  
So far as I can tell, the girl has been so preoccupied, and with good reason, since the rider arrived that she has neglected both food and sleep. As he is now in recovery, the nervous energy that has been sustaining her gave out. She should wake ravenous in a few hours with no worse side effects.  
  
A deep release of breath.  
  
I was so worried. If something had happened to her...  
  
A catch in the voice.  
  
I understand completely, my lady. Now, if you could, Herubrand has been asking if he could talk to you. I believe he has some details about the King's plans that he would like to relay.  
  
Of course I will come. She will be fine alone?  
  
The best thing for her at the moment is rest. Come, Lady Eowyn.  
  
Retreating footsteps...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Erin's eyes snapped open and darted around the tent.   
  
Simbel! How is Herubrand? I shouldn't be in here resting. He may need me... Simbel began to laugh.   
  
Calm down, child. There is nothing to be concerned about. Herubrand is awake and feeling quite well. You, however, gave me quite a shock when you collapsed.  
  
Erin pulled herself into a sitting position. She was fully dressed and sunlight shone through the tent flap.   
  
I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. How long have I been asleep?  
  
For nearly half the day, Simbel said, placing a wooden bowl of stew on Erin's lap along with a chunk of bread. Might I ask you, Fara, to simply tell me next time you want attention, rather than behaving in such a dramatic fashion.   
  
Erin opened her mouth to protest but Simbel raised a warning hand.   
  
Not a word until you've eaten, young woman. You have behaved yourself quite badly.   
  
Erin snorted in laughter at the mock severity in the healer's manner, then began to cough as the bread she was eating lodged in her throat. An overly hearty slap from Simbel dislodged the offending food, but Erin dissolved in helpless laughter and slumped back on the cot.   
  
When Erin finally subsided to hiccups, the healer spoke again.   
  
It gladdens my heart to see you smile again. I have heard that you have been rarely seen in the past few days and when seen have the appearance of a wraith: pale, drawn, and abstracted.   
  
Erin giggled. That's quite a description. But I'll be all right now that Herubrand is recovering. She mopped up the last of the stew with her bread crust, then looked up at Simbel.   
  
May I rise now that I have eaten?   
  
Of course you may. If I were you, Fara, I would return to Lady Eowyn as soon as possible, as you have been absent from her service for several days now and she may have need of your assistance.   
  
_Oh. Right. Has it only been a few days? It feels like and age... I wonder when King Theoden and Lord Eomer and the others will be arriving. I better go... _Standing, Erin curtsied respectfully.   
  
I thank you for both your tutelage and your care, Healer Simbel.   
  
Simbel answered seriously and formally, They will ever be yours, Fara, maidservant of the Lady.   
  
Erin started to leave, then spun and impetuously embraced Simbel. Simbel's strong arms folded Erin into a loving embrace...   
  
_Like a mother's. _A wave of sadness washed over Erin. _I wonder if my mother misses me. For all I know it could be as if I never existed... _Erin broke off her train of thought and slowly pulled away from Simbel before quickly exiting the tent.   
  
As she strode out facing the high walls of the cliff, a chill wind picked up for a brief moment, making her shiver. The dark grove of trees that marked the Door rustled and whispered.   
  
_The call of the Dead... But they have been cheated of one today in Herubrand's recovery. Will they claim another?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_The riders arrived with the night, a company of around thirty-five, silent and gray cloaked. When they were spotted, Eowyn sent Erin to gather a meal. She returned as the riders reached the tent and saw the leader dismount and greet Eowyn. Erin approached slowly, awed by the company.   
  
Two riders stood out, tall and dark haired, with an undefinable air of grace. _They're elves... _Erin gaped. _So is blond one with the short... dwarf? sharing his horse.   
  
_Erin finally walked up to one of the cloaked men.   
  
May I take your horse, my lord? A weather worn face with hawk-like gray eyes looked down at her. The voice that spoke to her was gruff but kind.   
  
Who might you be, my lady?   
  
I am but a servant to Lady Eowyn. My name is Fara.   
  
He slid easily from his horse and bowed courteously. I am Halbarad Dunedan, kinsman of Lord Aragorn. If you would show our company where to bring our horses, I would be most gratified. You may lead Lord Aragorn's mount.   
  
Erin took the reins of the great gray horse and led the way across the encampment. The men did not talk, though they scanned their surroundings alertly.   
  
When they were satisfied with the comfort of their mounts they walked swiftly back to Eowyn's tent, already sure of the way.   
  
Eowyn stepped forward when they returned, saying, My lords, a meal has been prepared for you in a nearby tent. I invite you to come and partake in it now. The men followed gladly and set into the food with a strong appetite.   
  
Erin stayed in the shadows, keeping cups full of drink and listening to the tale of battle that she had heard only briefly from Herubrand.   
  
She heard Eowyn's assurance that proper lodgings would be found for the company, and Lord Aragorn's reply that they would be leaving in the morning. Erin smiled and talked with the men as she filled their plates and cups.  
  
Suddenly the entire company fell silent; Erin nearly dropped the pitcher and cup she held, so startling was the complete silence.   
  
She looked up to see Eowyn sitting like a statue, her face bloodless, her eyes wide and staring. her gaze was locked on Lord Aragorn, who looked even more stern than he had earlier.   
  
_What on earth just happened? Eowyn looks terrible, like she's going to faint or something.   
  
_None of the men moved; they watched their leader motionlessly, their gleaming eyes the only sign of life in their grim faces. Lord Aragorn's eyes were hooded, betraying no emotion or thought. Eowyn's lips parted slightly, as if she was trying to say something, but still she was silent.  
  
Fighting an urge to run to Eowyn's assistance, Erin her her breath and waited. _This one looks to be way over your head, Erin... As if this whole thing hasn't been, _she thought distractedly.   
  
  
A voice broke through the heavy silence, so quiet that Erin could not at first place it: Eowyn spoke.   
  
But, Aragorn, is it then your errand to seek death? For that is all you will find on that road. They do not suffer the living to pass.  
  
Lord Aragorn stared back at her, resolute and unflinching. They may suffer me to pass, but at the least I will adventure it. No other road will serve.   
  
Erin's head reeled. _He's taking the Paths of the Dead. What else could they mean? But why? What good will it do for all of these men to die? _Erin swallowed hard. _Have I just pulled Herubrand back from death only to see these men go to it willingly?  
  
_But I shall take the Paths of the Dead, alone, if needs be.   
  
Lord Aragorn still spoke to Eowyn, stopping with that last declaration. Eowyn's eyes dropped to her plate. Looking around the room, Lord Aragorn met the eyes of all of his men, probing and finding an affirmation that each would follow wherever he might lead them.   
  
Erin's nose began to burn and she blinked away tears.   
  
_I finally can see what Eowyn saw that first day. he can inspire men to follow him to the death, if needs be, as he is now... But it's not easy for him. He doesn't want to take the Paths, but for some reason, he has to. And he will._   
  
Her breath caught as Aragorn's piercing gray eyes met hers, and she slowly nodded. _I would follow you, my lord, if I could. Do you understand? Can you tell? I would follow you too. But my place is with my Lady Eowyn.   
  
_When Aragorn looked away, Erin gazed at Eowyn. Her mistress's eyes were tormented and desperate as they looked on Lord Aragorn, making Erin cry out inside.   
  
_Why do the Dead have to claim him? He is a noble man, and my lady loves him..._  
  
  
The men began to rise, paying their respects and bowing to Eowyn, then entering the dark night. Erin followed them, quietly directing them to temporary lodgings. Halbarad bowed courteously to Erin and thanked her for her service.  
  
As he turned to leave, Erin put out a hand and asked softly, If you would, my lord, could you tell me why you follow Lord Aragorn? I myself feel drawn to his service, and I don't understand why...   
  
Her voice trailed off and she waited.   
  
Halbarad looked down at his hands as he spoke.   
  
Lord Aragorn is my kinsman, and I trust him implicitly with my life. He looked her straight in the eyes.   
  
But Fara, I would follow him even if I knew without a doubt that I would die. Because I know that if I give my life in his service, I give it for something good. He is striving for the right. Perhaps you could sense that, young though you are.   
  
With these words, he strode off to rejoin the rest of the company, leaving Erin to turn to another group of men exiting the tent and direct them to their sleeping quarters.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
When all of the men were gone and the tent tidied, Erin blew out the tapers and walked back to Eowyn's tent. _It seems like forever since I've really slept in here, _she thought, ducking through the entrance.   
  
The tent was empty, lit by a solitary candle flickering by Eowyn's bed. Eowyn's inexplicable absence worried Erin as she remembered her lady's turmoil at supper, so she left behind the dancing shadows of the tent for the deep shadows cast by the moon.  
  
She had not gone far when she caught a glimpse of white amongst the tents allocated to the company of Lord Aragorn.   
  
A low voice questioned, What do you fear, lady?   
  
Eowyn's voice replied intensely, A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire.   
  
The same steel that had entered Eowyn's voice the night of the arrival at Dunharrow had found its way into her words. Lord Aragorn, as Erin now recognized the voice to be, paused before answering.   
  
And yet you counseled me not to adventure the road that I had chosen, because it is perilous?   
  
So may one counsel another. Yet I do not bid you flee from peril, but...   
  
Erin slipped away silently, not wishing to eavesdrop on her mistress's conversation, especially one so private. Back in the tent she kindled a fire, blowing out the candle afterward, then sat on a stool to await Eowyn's return.  
  
  
She was not long in coming, entering quietly and sitting immediately on her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, her face strained with emotion. Erin knew neither she nor Eowyn would sleep that night, so she simply continued to watch the dance of the flames as she waited.   
  
  
  
An anguished whisper cut through the silence.   
  
Erin met her lady's eyes, aching at seeing their tortured depths, and softly replied, I am here, my lady.   
  
Each word dropped into the night with deliberate weight as Eowyn gazed steadily back at Erin. Finally, Eowyn sighed and dropped her eyes, having found all the confirmation she needed. Erin had made a pledge, and she held fast to it.   
  
_I will be there to help you, my lady. I am here.  
  
  
_******************************************************************************  
  
Eowyn looked up from her silent vigil as a bird called out from the darkness.   
  
Fara, dawn is near. Go and fetch some wine.   
  
Erin rose and slipped out obediently. The night was alive with movement. Lord Aragorn's company was moving through the camp, packing saddlebags and leading horses. No one else stirred outside the tents.   
  
In their gray cloaks, the men seemed shadows, moving without noise. Returning with a wineskin, Erin could see their grim faces in the faint light that was creeping into the dark sky. They were intense and focused, each rider withdrawn and remote.  
  
Eowyn was fully dressed in riding clothes and was girding her sword and belt about her waist. She handed Erin a beautiful cup of silver and motioned toward the wine.   
  
Pour some into the cup. Erin carefully splashed the dark red aromatic liquid into the goblet and handed it back to Eowyn. The lady's face was pale and resolute.   
  
Stay here, Fara. As Erin nodded, Eowyn stepped outside; from the door of the tent, Erin watched Eowyn walk up to Lord Aragorn, who looked ready to jump on his horse and leave.  
  
She drank from the cup and offered it to Lord Aragorn, her face drawn with silent tears streaking down it as he made a gracious farewell. Her lips moved and the great lord answered, but their words were quiet and Erin could not hear them.   
  
Suddenly, Eowyn fell on her knees before the whole company and reached up imploringly toward Aragorn, crying out, I beg thee! He looked down for a moment, his face lined and tired, then lifted her to her feet, shaking his head slowly.   
  
Nay, lady.   
  
After kissing her hand gently, he was in the saddle and the company was following behind him, progressing rapidly toward the cliff, a silent gray shadow against the faint morning light.  
  
  
Eowyn did not move, watching wordlessly as the men rode out of sight without a backward glance. Erin could see her lady's knuckles turning white as her hands clenched unconsciously.   
  
When the last rider had passed into the dark pin grove, a strangled cry tore out of Eowyn's throat, a wild sound of grief and loss. She turned to go back to the tent, her eyes not watching her steps and her feet tripping and hesitating.   
  
Erin stepped from the tent frame and reached out in concern, catching Eowyn's stumbling figure just as she was about to fall. Her mouth opened to say some works, however inadequate to comfort her mistress, then shut as she met Eowyn's eyes.   
  
The bright blue was icy and bleak, and the contact forced an involuntary gasp from Erin's lips.   
  
_Death is in her eyes...   
  
_She put a trembling arm around Eowyn's bent shoulders and led her inside, her lady's despair enveloping her and darkening the way.


	15. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or events I have taken from Tolkien's works. I just can't help writing about them.   
Chapter note: The song quotation is from the Evanescence song, Bring Me To Life.  
  
A/N: I consistantly take so long to update, I really don't know why I bother to apologize anymore. But here I am. This time, I simply hit a massive mind block and had to put the story away for a couple of weeks. Then I sat down and wrote this chapter in two sittings (which involve staying up til two in the morning). Thank you for all your encouragement, and I would count any suggestions for improvement as a great help. Take care!  
  
To Pyromaniacal Llama- Nice to hear from you. I must say, I can't stand the Paths of the Dead either, but they're going to show up again later (sinister music plays). Anyway, I'm glad you are connecting with the characters, and I thought Erin was kind of different too.  
  
Moon scar- Okay, this update took just about as long, but guess what? This one has a lot of emotions, too!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- Herubrand's back this time, just like I promised. Glad you're enjoying the story. I sure love writing it.  
  
Samus- Sorry, but Merry will have to wait one more chapter. This one sort of wrote itself, and I felt I needed to include it, so I haven't quite gotten to the big arrival. I'm glad you liked the Aragorn piece. Thank you so much for your faithful and candid commentary. I really appreciate it.  
  
MackenzieW- Thank's for saying hello! Sorry I haven't kept in touch (I told you I'm terrible at it), but drop me a line sometime. I'm glad you like the story. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to read the whole thing and review.  
  
Tigerlily- Thank you for yet another enthusiastic and encouraging review. I don't care when you write them, just so long as I hear from you. You always really cheer me up. In writing this story, I've really come to feel for Eowyn a lot more than I thought I would too, because you're right, she's easy to look over in the books, and is not at all how I think of her in the movies. I'm glad she's connecting with you. Thanks again for reviewing.   
P.S. Thank's for giving me back my . I could probably use it.  
  
  
Note to all readers: If you like stories about Rohan, take a look at KaterineKasdorf's story Rider of Rohan (story ID 1245620). She has a very original narrator and a wonderful view of Middle Earth.   
  
Now on to Erin...  
  
  
**_******************************************************************************_  
  
**15) Hope**  
  
The sun was bright overhead, but the day felt dimmed. Birdsong sounded only far off, voices seemed hushed and muted, and the dark grove whispered its call to any who would hear.   
  
Erin ducked her head to shield her eyes from the light, so intense after several hours in the tent with Eowyn.   
  
There was a hardness in the lady's face now, a resolution that frightened Erin in a way that nothing had before. It was compounded by Eowyn's dry-eyed silence and composure. No laughter sparkled in the blue eyes now. Breakfast had been a dismal affair, and Eowyn had finally sent Erin off to find some stew and take it to Herubrand.  
  
Erin clutched the tray tightly, holding on as if it were her most precious possession. She worried about her mistress, now left alone to face the day as it came.   
  
_I hope the king arrives soon, with Lord Eomer. Eowyn is sorely in need of her brother's strength right now. She cannot see that any hope is left, but I cannot force myself to believe it is gone. How can it be, so long as loyalty like that of Lord Eomer still exists?   
  
_Erin pushed her thoughts away and tried to focus on the task at hand.  
  
Now in front of the tent, Erin felt a little nervous. She had never really talked to Herubrand when he was fully aware, and she was a bit unsure how she would interact with him now that he was on the mend.   
  
_I mean, he seemed nice enough before, but he was feverish then. What will he be like now?   
  
_Lifting her chin and taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the familiar tent, the tray held steadily before her. Again, the transition from sunlight to the dimmer interior was disconcerting, and Erin had to stand blinking for a few moments as her eyes adjusted.  
  
Herubrand was sitting up in the bed, his back against one of the tent posts and his legs straight out in front covered by a blanket. Erin was confused.   
  
_Am I hallucinating, or did that cot move?_   
The young man's face lit up with a huge smile as he saw Erin. Noting how disconcerted she looked, he spoke quickly.   
  
Simbel moved the cot so I can sit up against the post. I was tired of lying down. Your memory does not mislead you, Fara.   
  
He laughed at her surprised expression. Yes, I remember you. It's one of the few memories I have of the past week. You are Fara, and you are not really a healer.   
  
His lighthearted expression faded.   
  
You pulled me back from death's gates when my own foolishness brought me there. For that, I want to thank you with all of my being.   
  
His face was thoughtful and serious now and he gazed steadily at Erin, who still stood unmoving by the tent door. The words sat in the air, husky and filled with emotion.   
  
_How do I respond? He's thanking me for his life...  
_  
Erin's words were soft, and felt painfully inadequate for the seriousness of Herubrand's thanks. I'm just glad that you are getting better now, Herubrand.   
  
All of the memories of the long vigil by his side flooded into Erin's brain, vivid and nightmarish. Her throat tightened painfully and her hands clenched around the tray.   
  
You had me frightened pretty badly for a while there. Erin looked him straight in the eye and hoped he could tell she meant every word of it.   
  
The silence held for a moment.   
  
Then Herubrand said quietly, You know, I think I may fall back into the fever if I do not eat some of that stew soon.   
  
A sudden grin flashed across his face, and Erin felt her tense muscles relax, the dark memories ebbing out of the room. The fevered nights were behind now, and would not return. She smiled back slowly and set the tray on the cot.   
  
You cannot imagine how happy this makes me, she stated, drawing up the stool as Herubrand attacked the meal with relish.   
  
He paused in mid-bite, a piece of bread in one hand and a cup in the other, not understanding her words.   
  
_What_ makes you happy? he queried, puzzled.   
  
Erin answered with complete seriousness, That I do not have to spoon broth down your throat anymore, and hopefully will never have to again.   
  
Erin's brown eyes sparkled for the first time in days at the rider's indignant expression. He resumed his meal and steadfastly refused to speak to Erin until he had finished.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
According to Simbel, who stopped by to check Herubrand briefly, the rider was allowed out of bed under Erin's supervision, as he needed to limber up and begin to loosen the muscles around the wound again.   
  
Needless to say, Herubrand was delighted at the announcement and urged Erin to get permission for more time from Lady Eowyn immediately. The lady gave a quick but distracted agreement and Erin hurried back to the tent.  
  
The two walked slowly with frequent stops, talking as they meandered around the outskirts of the camp.   
  
Erin stood poised for action, alert to any signs of pain or dizziness on Herubrand's part, for, as she told him, I am taking no chances with you reopening your wound. I don't think I could handle any more lack of sleep. The young rider merely shook his head, obeying Erin's not infrequent orders to stop for rest but refusing any other assistance.  
  
During one such stop, Herubrand suddenly looked straight at Erin.   
  
What is your real name, Fara? Erin was startled by the question coming out of the blue.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
The young man's face was thoughtful. You are a woman of Rohan now and have taken a name fitting one of the Rohirrim, but you have not always been so.   
  
He held up a hand to cut off Erin's question.   
  
Nothing in your manner says this. In appearance, your dark coloring is not unheard of in our land. You have mastered most of our customs and your accent is unnoticeable. But your eyes give you away.   
  
From Erin's confused demeanor, Herubrand could tell he wasn't getting across his point. He struggled to articulate his thoughts.   
  
Your eyes have a fire. You have seen things that I can only imagine, and then come here. You have seen my world from a different view, and there is both a pride and a sadness at what you see. It is all there in your eyes for one who can see it.   
  
He stopped, embarrassed by his lengthy speech and concerned by Erin's downcast eyes and hunched shoulders.   
  
I am sorry, Fara, if I have upset you. I did not mean to.  
  
Erin did not reply. Everything was as Herubrand had described, and it frightened her that he could read her so well.   
  
_It's like that song back home. How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?He can see my soul, and he's not even trying. _His words awoke in her a longing for home that she had tried to ignore. _This is my home now. These _are_ my people...  
  
_Fara? Are you all right?   
  
His voice was soft, worried. She swallowed the lump that threatened to choke off her words. He tried to catch her eyes. You do not have to tell me anything unless you want to.  
  
Her words were barely audible.   
  
My name is Erin.   
  
He smiled gently. It is a beautiful name. What does it mean? She thought for a moment before looking straight into his deep green eyes.   
  
It means   
  
Something we sorely need right now, I'm afraid. But it is elusive. Once Theoden-King arrives, we will be off to the muster, and then to further war. There is no telling where it will end.   
  
Erin's frightened eyes met Herubrand's face.   
  
You will go with them?   
  
He nodded. I am nearly recovered. I must do what I can to protect my king and my country. Erin's eyes dropped to her hands and she said nothing.   
  
the rider said quietly, it is my duty. I need to do it.   
  
The girl's voice was choked with pain, I know. But Herubrand, her voice cracked with the strain of keeping her composure, how many will die before it ends?   
  
Tears welled up, blurring her vision. How many brothers and sons have to fall before it ends? An ancient pain reflected in her dark brown eyes, tearing at Herubrand's heart. The next words were barely a whisper as she raised her face to him, salty tears running silently down her cheeks.   
  
How many Theodreds must die? How many Eomers? How do I know that you, that you won't...   
  
The last resistance to the rising tide of emotions that wracked her heart crumbled and she shook with tears and frustration, hiding her head in her hands.  
  
Two strong arms encircled Erin's trembling shoulders and pulled her tight, a steady rock to hold her fast during the storm. Herubrand spoke quietly above her sobs.   
  
I am not much older than you, Erin, and I do not have answers. I am just as frightened as you at the terrible price this fight will have. His voice sounded open and vulnerable.   
  
I saw close friends die beside me at Helm's Deep. I have no guarantee that the next battle will not claim me.   
  
Voice steady and strong now, intense, full of conviction, he continued.   
  
But don't you understand, Erin? If I do not try to stop this evil, many more will die. I have to keep trying, or I am condemning innocents to their deaths. I don't like fighting, Erin, but I _will_ keep going until we find peace.   
  
He released Erin as she slowly sat up, her tearstained face sorrowful but regaining calm. Clasping her hand, he dropped his voice again, each word deliberate.   
  
If I must give up my life, so be it, but I would give it in a worthwhile cause. Do you understand?   
  
His intense gaze held hers fast and she bit her lip, nodding.   
  
I do.   
  
Her young face now held a newfound strength and resolve as she rose to her feet. She turned to the rider, standing tall beside her.   
  
She paused. Thank you.  
  
His lips twitched up in the ghost of a smile. How could I not try to explain? In meeting you, I have found the twin of my spirit. That is something I will never let go, not at any cost.  
  
Erin's silent understanding negated the need for further words. The pair simply faced each other for a few more moments, eyes locked in empathy, then they turned as on a signal and began to walk slowly side by side, resuming their circuit of the camp.


End file.
